¡Actuando como élella!
by DokuHime-sama
Summary: Nos situamos en el escenario de Yuukei Yesterday en donde Haruka y Takane pierden una apuesta contra el malvado Kisaragi. Éste los somete a que deberán actuar con la personalidad del otro por una semana. ¿La situación acercará a ambos jóvenes o creará nuevos conflictos? HaruTaka/ShinTaka
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, estos primeros días de vacaciones los aproveché para escribir el primer capítulo de este fic nwn no será muy largo jeje y bueno creo que este será mi último fanfic romántico en un buen tiempo, ya me aburrí del romance -w- probaré con el horror y el misterio ewe**_

 _ **Casi no tengo tiempo para publicar cosas aquí así que estoy publicando cosas en mi página en Facebook, por si les interesa.**_

 _ **ACLARACIONES:**_

 _ **-Los personajes son propiedad de Jin y su saga KagePro**_

* * *

Como en todas las mañanas, Enomoto Takane hacía un gran esfuerzo por levantarse de su cómodo futon, su querida abuela le preparaba un desayuno simple pero delicioso y sin mucho esfuerzo en arreglarse salía de su hogar para ir al colegio.

Todas sus mañanas tenían esa simple rutina, sin embargo, en medio del camino recordó algo que arruinaría su mañana y posiblemente el resto del día. Había perdido una apuesta con Shintaro.

-Mierda…-susurró para sí misma.

Como siempre, la pelinegra retaba al muchacho incontables veces con la esperanza de ganarle en algún videojuego pero ese día él se había negado diciendo: "Ya estoy aburrido de ganarte. Acéptalo, siempre perderás contra mí". Claramente ella se molestó así que insistió más en el reto, argumentando que lo haría tragarse sus palabras.

Shintaro ya harto de la insistencia de su sempai aceptó, aunque para hacerlo más entretenido para él, tendría que apostar algo y entonces la ingenua gamer lo hizo tal cual demandaba su rival.

Takane le dijo a Shintaro que si ella ganaba, él tendría que venir al colegio peinado con dos coletas con lazos rosa por una semana, algo no muy complicado en realidad pues la pelinegra al parecer no tenía mucha imaginación para las apuestas. Pero Shintaro fue más cruel e ingenioso, si él ganaba ella tendría que venir al colegio sin sus shorts y sin ropa interior por una semana.

Al escuchar la macabra idea de su rival pensó en retractarse, pero al ver la mirada burlona de Shintaro su orgullo le hizo una mala jugada y terminó por aceptar.

Haruka y Ayano estaban presentes, la castaña regañó a Shinatro por pedir algo como eso pero fue ignorada y el artista preocupado por su amiga le pidió a Shintaro que al menos le dé algo de ventaja.

-Entonces sé tú su comodín-respondió el pelinegro con poco interés.

Al principio no había entendido pero luego su amigo le dijo que entonces la partida sea dos contra uno, que él también debería jugar si estaba tan preocupado por Takane.

La orgullosa chica se había negado en recibir ayuda de Haruka, pero como Shintaro era quien ponía las reglas no podía negarse.

La partida duró aproximadamente quince minutos, los puntajes estaban parejos pero finalmente en un desliz Takane y Haruka habían perdido.

Haruka al borde del llanto le pedía perdón a Takane por no haber sido de utilidad pero ella le dijo que se calmara, después de todo había sido su propia decisión. Lo que ellos no sabían era que esa escena le daría al pelinegro una maravillosa idea.

-Bien, cambio de planes.-dijo en voz alta, obteniendo la atención de sus tres amigos.

-¿Ahora qué?-preguntó Takane de mala gana.

-Ahora tendrás que hacer algo diferente, Haruka tú también tendrás que hacerlo.

-Shintaro, no te vayas a pasar.-comentó Ayano.

-Tienes suerte de que Haruka se haya involucrado, de no ser por él no sería suave contigo.

-Sí, sí. Habla ya.

-Bien, lo que deberán hacer ahora es actuar con la personalidad del otro por una semana.

-… ¿Ah?- esbozaron incrédulos los dos afectados.

-Me refiero a que Takane deberá actuar como Haruka y él como ella.-aclaró mientras abría una soda.

-Debes estar bromeando… ¿crees que YO puedo actuar como ÉL?

-N-No creo que sea tan difícil, Takane.-dijo Haruka con una tímida sonrisa.

-Así es, solo debes ser más amable, amigable, menos gritona, enérgica y algo tierna. ¿O es mucho para la gran Ene?-se burló Shintaro.

Takane no respondió pero su gesto indicaba que estaba por negarse, así que Shintaro la puso contra la espada y la pared.

-Si no cumples, deberás hacer la apuesta original.

La chica empalideció al escuchar eso, así que sin más quejas de su parte dijo: "D-De acuerdo"

-Bien, empiezan el lunes. Que tengan un buen fin de semana.-se despidió el malvado chico.

Durante todo el fin de semana había jugado videojuegos y escuchado música hasta dormirse, olvidando por completo esa apuesta tan, según su parecer, molesta y absurda.

El resto del camino su paso se hizo más lento que de costumbre pues quería hacer en veinte minutos lo que no hizo en todo el fin de semana, prepararse mentalmente para esa larga semana.

Para su buena suerte, a quien se encontró primero fue a Haruka pues si hubiera sido Shintaro tendría graves problemas. Luego de tomar airé comenzó a hablar.

-¡B-Buenos días, Haruka! Hoy también es un lindo día ¿no crees?

-¿Ah? Está demasiado soleado, los días así solo hacen que me sienta más cansado.

-…

-…

-Pff…

-Jumph…

-¡Jajajajaja!-ambos empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

-Creo que será más divertido de lo que creí.-confesó Haruka siendo de nuevo "él".

-Calla, que si Shintaro nos escucha la que sufrirá soy yo.-trató de regañarlo mientras paraba de reír.

Los dos amigos una vez en el salón tomaron sus respectivos lugares mientras esperaban al sensei, quien como de costumbre se había retrasado.

Haruka dibujaba un poco en su cuaderno así que la pelinegra empezó a jugar con su PSP. Era un juego nuevo con un alto nivel de dificultad sin embargo Takane iba ganando y con un puntaje increíble. Finalmente cuando en la pantalla decía "Win" dejó salir un gran "¡Yei!" de sus labios.

-¿Qué sucede Taka-… Quiero decir, ¿por qué haces tanto ruido?-dijo el artista con un tono fingido de molestia, el cual hasta era gracioso.

Takane le iba a responder con su forma habitual de hablar, pero entonces, en una de las ventanas del salón divisó la silueta de si rival "Ugh justo como un acosador" pensó.

-Ah, lo siento. Es solo que me emocioné cuando gané este juego jeje-respondió con una dulce sonrisa mientras rascaba su mejilla, imitando ese gesto tan común de su amigo.

Dicha acción había logrado que el corazón del artista diera un gran brinco, pues la chica se veía tan dulce, incluso el espía sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas pero después de sacudir con fuerza su cabeza se fue de regreso a su salón de clase.

Luego de varios minutos Kenjiro había llegado. Él estaba al tanto de la apuesta, cortesía de Shintaro, así que aún en clase debían seguir con su actuación.

Como consecuencia de los malos tratos y amenazas con reportar ciertas situaciones al director, el profesor quiso aprovechar la situación para molestar a su querida estudiante y así solo obtener respuestas dulces, sin nada de agresión pero acompañados de un tick que mostraba lo mucho que ella contenía las ganas de golpear a su sensei.

Cuando la campana del primer receso sonó fue un alivio para ambos estudiantes, pues Kenjiro estaba más pesado que nunca.

Casi de forma inmediata los dos menores llegaron al salón de sus sempais, aunque claramente uno de ellos no llevaba buenas intenciones.

-¡Buenos días!-saludó animada Ayano.

-¡Buen día Ayano-chan, te ves muy linda hoy!-respondió la chica de coletas, en cuanto Haruka solo hizo un ademán de saludo.

-Jeje veo que no les va tan mal jugando con la personalidad del otro.

-Y más les vale que así sea.-dijo el pelinegro.

-Como sea, iré a comprar comida. Tengo hambre.

-Espera, Haruka.-Shintaro detuvo a su amigo- debe ser tedioso esperar en esas largas y molestas filas ¿no?

-Sí, son una molestia pero tengo hambre así que…

-No, no. Takane irá por ti.

-¿Eh, yo?

-Sí, después de todo eres una chica tan amable.-respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Pero yo…

-No importa, Haruka yo puedo ir esta vez-la pelinegra le sonrió tan natural que parecía que esa fuera su auténtica personalidad. Después de recibir el dinero fue en dirección a la panadería, sin embargo al ver la gran multitud empezó a arrepentirse.

Intentó meterse entre las personas sin éxito, después de todo las cosas no estaban a su favor ya que su cuerpo pequeño y débil no le facilitaría su misión. Esperó un poco a que se fueran algunos y con un poco de empujones logró llegar a su objetivo y comprar unas cuantas cosas para Haruka. Finalmente obtuvo lo que buscaba así que empezó a salir de la multitud pero entre los empujones que daba y recibía terminó por caer. Parecía que nadie lo había notado, tal vez por lo pequeña que era o por el gran apetito que sentían que no prestaban atención a otra cosa que no fuera comida, pero el hecho era que la estaban lastimando y no se percataban. Buscando reunir la comida que había tirado por el impacto sus frágiles manos eran pisadas por otros estudiantes y desgraciadamente luego de tomar el último pan el que la había pisado no movía su pie, impidiendo que pudiera liberarse y levantarse lo que provocaba que recibiera más golpes de otros de los hambrientos estudiantes. Por más que ella hablara o gritara que se movieran nadie la escuchaba lo que le hizo recordad las veces que ha tenido ataques, por más que grite su voz queda estancada en su garganta y nadie nota que está mal hasta que su cuerpo se estrella contra el suelo. Esos recuerdos la hicieron congelarse, a pesar del dolor que sentía por los golpes dejó de luchar pues su mente se había quedado en blanco.

Sintió como su mano era liberada y cuando levantó su vista vio como Shintaro había empujado bruscamente al tipo, Ayano le decía a la gente que se apartara y Haruka con una mirada llena de ternura y preocupación la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Sus amigos la llevaron a la enfermería para sanar las heridas de su mano y rodilla, pues del impacto y el pisotón habían empezado a sangrar.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que nadie intentó ayudarte? ¡Es el colmo!-reclamó Ayano.

-Parecen salvajes, solo se preocupan por ver que tragan.-agregó Shintaro igual de molesto que su amiga. Es verdad que pelea mucho con Takane y quería molestarla enviándola a hacer las compras pero no esperaba que pasara algo como esto.

-Vamos, no se preocupen no es nada grave.

-Takane…-se acercó el artista y tiró con cariño de una de las mejillas de la chica- ¿Te das cuenta que estás llorando?

-¿Eh?-inmediatamente sus manos tocaron su rostro. Es verdad, ella estaba llorando así que no supo que decir. La campana había sonado indicando que las clases comenzarían de nuevo así que Ayano y Shintaro se retiraron dejando solos a los mayores.

Una vez seguro de que sus amigos ya no estaban cerca Haruka abrazó con fuerza a Takane.

-Lo siento, Takane. No debí dejar que fueras sola.-sollozaba el muchacho, volviendo a ser él.

-Deja de preocuparte por tonterías, Haruka, no fue tu culpa.-le respondió, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza.

-T-Te haré un hechizo para que no te duela.

-¿Hechizo? Qué cosas dices.

El chico había tomado la mano lastimada le la joven, lenta y delicadamente había depositado tres besos en ella.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Es el hechizo, bueno, es lo que mi madre hacía cuando me caía jeje-seguidamente, se inclinó y con gentileza tomó la pierna de la chica para hacer lo mismo. Takane cerraba los ojos con fuerza producto de la pena que sentía.

-¿Eso es todo, verdad?

-Falta lo más importante.-susurró.

Haruka se acercó al rostro de la chica y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha diciendo "Sa", en la izquierda diciendo "Na" y finalmente cuando iba a dar último beso diciendo "Te" se quedó viendo por un momento los rosados labios de la chica pero aún con el poco de cordura que tenía reaccionó y el beso quedó en la frente de la pelinegra.

El silencio tomó lugar en la habitación, las mejillas de ambos jóvenes tomaban color (especialmente las de Takane) y cuando por fin la chica iba a decir algo el inoportuno sensei entró azotando la puerta.

-¡Takaneee! Ayano me acaba de contar lo que pasó ¿Cómo estás?

-B-Bien.

-Ah, me alegro. La verdad es que… ¿por qué tienen esas caras? Oh, ¿interrumpí algo?

-¡N-Nada!-respondieron ambos.

Las siguientes clases transcurrieron en un ambiente silencioso, pero lleno de miradas cariñosas y sonrisas con dulzura.

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo los jóvenes fueron a la azotea a comer con sus amigos esperando tener un almuerzo agradable, contrario al desayuno.

-Hey Takane ¿no crees que sería un bonito gesto alimentar a Haruka? Se ve algo cansado.-dijo Shintaro buscando molestar a su sempai.

-Eso s-sería algo vergonzoso. No quiero.-alegó el artista con un falso tono de desacuerdo, pues en el fondo moría de ganas que la chica aceptara.

Takane olvidó su pena y aceptó ya que en su mente se creaba una pequeña venganza en contra de su rival.

-Ten Haruka, di "Ahh"-se acercó con una tierna sonrisa a su amigo y este más que gustoso correspondió al gesto, tratando de no olvidar por completo que aún seguían con el castigo de la apuesta.

-Ya que estamos en estas, toma Ayano-chan.-imitó el gesto con otro trozo de comida.

-Aww, gracias Takane-chan, está muy rico.

Con algo de picardía observó a su odioso rival, lenta y seductoramente se fue acercando a gatas a él con los palillos en mano. Que la chica no actúe femenina no significa que no sepa hacerlo cuando el momento lo requiere, más si implica venganza.

-Hey, Shin. ¿Quieres probar un poco de mi…comida?-susurró.

-¿¡P-P-Pero qué…!? Y-Yo…ah, no se…-desviaba la mirada.

Takane aprovechaba el hecho de que su virgen amigo estaba en la edad que las hormonas se vuelven como locas incluso si tenían de frente una escoba con falda. La pelinegra no era de las chicas que usaban este tipo de tácticas para seducir chicos, la vergüenza y la poca confianza en sí misma se lo impedía, pero bien sabía Enomoto Takane las habilidades básicas de una mujer para seducir así que ¿por qué no usarlas para jugarle una broma a su amigo quien la puso en una situación tan ridícula con Haruka?

-¿No quieres?-preguntó Takane, inclinando su rostro con un gesto de decepción.

-N-No es eso, es que e-estás muy cer-…

-Entonces di "Ahh"-prosiguió.

Con timidez el chico recibió el delicioso alimento, mostrando un gesto de perturbación y pena por lo que inevitablemente sacó risas por parte de Takane y Ayano. Por otro lado, Haruka olvidando sus situación tomó a la pelinegra de la cintura y la atrajo hacía él.

-Aliméntame, Takane.-ordenó casi en un susurro con ojos de cachorro.

-¿Ah?

-Es que después de todo si estoy algo cansado y…am…sólo hazlo.-dijo volviendo a su papel.

-Bien.

Hacerlo para molestar a Shintaro era una cosa pero hacerlo con Haruka era algo vergonzoso, después de todo por más papeles que tomen, Takane siempre será Takane. Aunque se forzaba a sí misma a seguir sonriendo no podía evitar que sus mejillas tomaran color o que su mano temblara de vez en cuando, pero para su suerte nadie hizo comentarios al respecto.

De regreso al salón ambos chicos hablaban con normalidad sobre lo cansado que se ha hecho ese día y lento que pasaban las horas.

-No pensé que imitarte sería tan difícil.-suspiró Haruka.

-¿De qué te quejas? Al menos no tienes al virgen molestándote todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, al menos esto tiene sus recompensas.

-¿De verdad?¿Como qué?

-Pues que Takane me sonría todo el tiempo. Tu sonrisa es muy linda ¿sabes?

-No digas cosas absurdas.

-Pero es cierto.-sonrió.

-Tampoco te ha hecho mal actuar como yo.

-Jajaja ¿por qué lo dices?

-Pues tú sonríes todo el tiempo.

-Boo, que mala. Eso no tiene nada de malo.

-No es que sea malo si no que…

-¿Mm?

-Es que…

-Hasta que al fin llegan.-interrumpió Kenjiro sensei. Takane observó al reloj y dijo:

-Pero solo nos tardamos dos minutos, sensei.

-Dos minutos son dos minutos. Deben aprender a ser puntuales, mis niños.

Ante su comentario con tonos de superioridad ambos estudiantes lo miraron con cara de "Tú no eres la persona más indicada para decir eso".

Cuando las clases llegaron a su fin Takane y Haruka se despidieron de sus amigos para tomar el camino a casa. Ninguno hablaba, sin embargo el ambiente no era de incomodidad. De vez en cuando el chico miraba de reojo a su amiga, al parecer estaba pensando en algo pues mordía levemente su labio inferior. Era un gesto habitual en ella, que a pesar que Takane no nota que lo hace, cuando piensa en algo importante se muerde el labio y frunce levemente el ceño "Jeje Takane es tan tierna"

Haruka seguía lanzando discretas miradas a su querida amiga hasta que la hora de separarse llegó ya que debían seguir caminos diferentes.

-Bueno Takane, hasta mañana. Ten cuidado de camino a casa.

-Am… sí.

El chico le dio una última sonrisa a la chica para empezar a caminar. Su paso era lento, pues sabía que en cualquier momento la chica lo detendría para decirle lo que había pensado en el camino. Él ya la conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

-¡Ha-Haruka!-gritó desde la misma posición.

-¿Sí?

-¡No hay nada malo en que sonrías siempre, solo que a veces me asusta!

-¿¡Ehhh!? Ta-Takane yo lo sien-…

-¡Espera, no me mal interpretes!

-¿Entonces?

-Me asusta porque… creo que intentas mentir como te sientes. Tal vez no a mí o a los demás, si no a ti mismo. Y bueno yo…argh… ¡Nos vemos mañana!-gritó para salir corriendo camino a su casa.

Haruka observó partir a su amiga con algo de asombro por sus palabras, no esperaba que Takane notara la verdad detrás de su eterna sonrisa. Cuando siguió su camino empezó a recordar la gran cantidad de veces que fingió una sonrisa solo para no preocupar a los demás o tratar de convencerse a sí mismo que todo estaba bien, en realidad no estaba seguro del por qué lo hacía.

-Creo que mis únicas sonrisas sinceras han sido gracias a ti, Takane.-susurró- Ya quiero que sea mañana para verte.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

* * *

 ** _¿Qué tal? Como llevo rato sin escribir creo que estoy algo oxidada jaja xD en fin, ojalá les gustara nwn_**

 ** _Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo o3o_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Me recuerdan? xD Bueno, reviví para poder terminar mis fanfics inconclusos uwu veo que la comunidad de HaruTaka se a ido muriendo... pues REVIVAAAAN! Que sería del mundo sin HaruTaka? TwT**

 **ACLARACIONES:**

 **-Los personajes no me pertenecen nwn Son propiedad de Jin :3**

* * *

El sol resplandecía con gran intensidad en lo alto del cielo de verano, indicando el inicio del segundo día de tortura de Haruka y Takane, aunque después haber experimentado el primer día no estaban tan seguros de considerarlo una situación tan desastrosa.

_¡Buenos días, Haruka! ¿Dormiste bien?

_¡Buenos días, Takane! Dormí muy bien, de hecho…-

_Hey al menos avísame cuando el sensei no esté… Fingir todo el día es cansado ¿sabes?-suspiró la pelinegra con cansancio al tomar asiento.

_Jeje lo siento… Esperaba que me recibieras con una sonrisa igual que ayer, eso es todo.

_...Tonto.

El joven artista sonrió el ver como su compañera desviaba la mirada, siendo consciente del intenso rubor que se expandía en sus suaves mejillas

_Ha-Haruka…

_¿Sí?

_Tú…bueno…¿estás molesto conmigo?

_¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

_Lo que dije ayer antes de irme.

_Claro que no.-respondió Haruka levantándose de su lugar para pararse frente a su compañera.- Es más…me hizo feliz.

_¿Eres un tipo de masoquista o algo así?-preguntó la chica con seriedad.

_¡NO! Solo saber que te preocupas por mí…me hizo feliz.-dijo el chico mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Takane. La mirada de uno quedó atrapada en la del otro, como si así pudieran transmitir aquellas palabras que aún permanecían muy en el fondo de sus corazones. Pero el bello momento que era atesorado por los jóvenes se vio interrumpido por la aparición de Kenjiro y Shintaro.

_Buen día.-saludaron.

_¡Ho-Hola, Sensei! Virg-… ¡Digo! Shintaro, buen día.-respondió algo nerviosa la chica de coletas.

_Esa mezcla de personalidades es desagradable.-comentó el gamer.

_Entonces deberíamos dejar esta tontería y ya.-dijo Takane con una expresión que iba en contraste a su dulce tono.

_¿La gran Ene no cumple su palabra?

_Hasta ahora lo he cumplido muy bien. En el almuerzo de ayer fui muy amable contigo.-contraatacó con una mirada burlona.

_¡Calla!

_Bueno, bueno.-interrumpió Kenjiro- Shintaro-kun, dijiste que le darías algo a Takane, ¿no? Te pido que te des prisa, pues la campana está por sonar.

_Oh, sí.-el Kisaragi empezó a revolcar las cosas de su bolso hasta que al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

_D-Debes estar bromeando, Shintaro…

_¡Oh! Son lindas.-dijo Haruka viendo la diadema con orejas de gato negro que sostenía el chico.

_Shintaro, solo los pervertidos tienen cosas como esas.-comentó Takane con voz de doncella indignada.

_¡Son de mi hermana! Lo usó para un concierto o algo así. Ahora tú lo usarás.

_¿¡Y yo que usaré, Shintaro-kun!?-preguntó Haruka.

_"¿Es que no se da cuenta de la situación?"-pensaron los presentes mientras lo miraban con nerviosismo.

Aprovechando la distracción, el joven Kisaragi le colocó la diadema a la pelinegra.

_No puedes quitártela en todo el día y deberás decir "Nya" de vez en cuando, ¿entendido?

_¿Por qué debo hacerlo? Esto no tiene nada que ver con las personalidades.

_Haruka ¿si te pido lo mismo, lo harías?

_¡Claro, se ve divertido!

_¿Ves? Haruka lo haría y tu deber es actuar como él.-sonrió victorioso.

_Shintaro-kun, entiendo que estés en "esa" etapa, pero no uses la apuesta para cumplir tus fantasías sexuales.-comentó el profesor.

_¡No es eso! Argh…como sea, lo usarás y punto. Me voy.

Sin nada más que agregar, la joven terminó por resignarse a usarlas. La clase inició poco después de la partida de Shintaro. El profesor daba su aburrida clase, la cual era interrumpida por los constantes regaños hacia Haruka por no concentrarse y ver a su compañera. Al chico le resultaba inevitable pues en su cuaderno de dibujos secreto, había dibujado a Takane con diferentes tipos de trajes y orejas de gato "Te lo agradeceré eternamente, Shintaro-kun"

*Rin Rin*

_Oh. Bueno, es hora del primer descanso.- dijo Kenjiro-sensei- _Haruka, cuida que Neko-Takane no te arañe. Disfruten el desayuno-cerró veloz mente la puerta del salón para evitar el impacto del borrador de la joven.

_Takane, vamos a comprar algo de comer juntos.

_¿Juntos?

_Sip, no dejaré que vayas sola de nuevo…-comentó el chico con el remordimiento adornando su cara.

_De acuerdo, pero no pongas esa cara ¿ok?

_¡OK!

De camino a la cafetería del colegio se encontraron con Shintaro y Ayano, así que terminaron por ir todos juntos a desayunar. Durante el camino se escuchaban los murmullos de los adolecentes que miraban con curiosidad a la gatuna pelinegra. Unos eran comentarios negativos por parte de chicas con miradas arrogantes y otros eran comentarios algo sucios por parte de chicos que aparentaban ser más desagradables que el amante de los refrescos.

_¡Lo ves! Por eso no quería usar esto-le susurró Takane a Shintaro.

_No prestes atención y ya… Oh, y cuida tu tono. Te sales del personaje.

_Grrrr…

Haciendo fila para comprar pan, unos jóvenes que aparentaban ser de primer año se acercaron a la pelinegra con la intensión de divertirse un poco.

_Una gatita en el colegio. Eso me gusta.-dijo uno acercando demasiado su rostro al de Takane.

_Parece que no tiene collar, deberíamos ponerle uno.-agregó el otro jugando con sus coletas.

Normalmente la chica les hubiera gritado y golpeado pero Shintaro estaba ahí, posiblemente usaría eso en su contra y la obligaría a cumplir el reto original, así que solo se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada.

Cuando los chicos empezaron a acercarse demasiado el joven artista actuó sin pensarlo.

_No quiero ver sus sucias manos otra vez en ella, ¿entienden?-con una mirada asesina el chico amenazó al par de desconocidos.

_¡Lo sentimos, senpai!-huyeron aterrados.

_Hey Haruka, eso dio miedo-comentó Shintaro.

_Jaja solo pensé en lo que Takane hubiera dicho-sonrió para después poner sus brazos alrededor de la chica.

_Gr-Gracias.

_No fue nada, Takane.

_Takane-chan está cumpliendo con su palabra-dijo Ayano.

_...Hay algo que no entiendo.-dijo la pelinegra haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás para ver a su amigo.

_¿Qué cosa?

_¿Por qué te dijeron senpai y a mí no?

_Bueno…-suspiró Shintaro- Eres muy enana, pareces de preescolar. Tal vez pensaron que tienen la misma edad y por eso se metieron contigo.-el muchacho se divertía haciendo comentarios molestos para la chica, pues le resultaba graciosa la expresión que ponía. Una sonrisa "dulce" pero con una mirada de "muérete".

_No te preocupes Takane-chan, tu estatura es parte de tu encanto.

_Aww, Ayano-chan definitivamente no entiendo cómo puedes estar tan cerca de Shintaro. No dejes que se te pegue su mal carácter.

_¡Mira quién habla de mal carácter!-se defendió.

_¿Mm? No sé de qué hablas Shin.-dijo la pelinegra inclinando su rostro en un gesto adorable. Cuando el chico se sonrojó a más no poder la pequeña gamer sonrió con arrogancia.

_¡Como sea! Vamos Ayano, comeremos en nuestro salón.

_Pero yo aún no he comprado nada.

_¡Te daré del mío! Camina.

Los mayores vieron como la castaña era arrastrada por el chico hasta perderse entre la multitud.

_Takane…

_¿Que su-…-antes de poder completar la frase, el artista la estaba abrazando fuertemente rodeando su cuello con los brazos en medio de la cafetería. Los demás estudiantes miraban divertidos la escena.-¿¡Qué haces!?

_Le hago a Takane un collar.-respondió con sinceridad.

_¿Collar?

_Sip, para que no piensen que estás sola.

_...Tonto.-dijo la chica tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.-Bien, vamos a comer.

_¡Sí! Muero de hambre.-y sin romper el abrazo fueron camino al salón.

Mientras avanzaban Takane sintió como si tuviera que agradecerle a Shintaro, pues gracias a él descubrió que ser un gato tiene su encanto. Más si con eso recibe toda la atención de su amado Haruka "Ahh. Esto solo me volverá más egoísta…Bueno, lidiaré con las consecuencias después."

FIN

-Omake-

"Tienes que decir Nya"

12:10 p.m, Azotea del colegio.

_Takane…

_Estoy almorzando, Shintaro.

_Dilo.

_Quiero al menos comer con tranquilidad.-gruñó con un falso tono amable.

_Oh, no creo que sea tan difícil Takane-chan.-dijo la castaña.

_¿Quieres hacerlo por mí?

_¡Claro! Nyaa nyaaa nyaaa

_¿Si Ayano y Haruka lo hacen, lo harás tú?

_Entonces hazlo tú también.

_Tsk… De acuerdo. ¿Lo harás, Haruka?

_S-Si no tengo otra opción-respondió tratando de no lucir emocionado pero después de todo Haruka era Haruka.

_Esperen, ¿de verdad van a hacerlo?

_Nyaaaaa-maulló Ayano.

_N-Nyaa-maulló Shintaro.

_Nya Nyaaa-continuó Haruka.

La chica de coletas los miraba con irritación, así que para que se callaran de una vez tragó su orgullo para imitar a sus amigos.

_Ny…- pero en ese momento una enorme y terrorífica abeja (según Takane) pasó cerca de la chica.-¡Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Al tratar de salir huyendo la chica tropezó y cayó sobre Haruka. Aunque en ese momento es lo que menos le importaba a ella, pues al ver a la pequeña criatura acercándose se aferraba a él con más fuerza.

_Jajajaja y pensar que le temes a algo más pequeño que tú.-reía Shintaro.

_Takane-chan justo ahora te vez como un verdadero gato.

Takane ocultaba su rostro en el pecho del chico para evitar las burlas pero al darse cuenta que estaba sobre Haruka…sentada "ahí" levantó robóticamente su rostro para ver al muy sonrojado artista balbucear incoherencias.

_¡Waahh! ¡L-L-Lo siento!

_¡Takane, eres una pervertida!

_¡Cállate virgen! Todo es tu culpa

_¡No, es tu culpa! ¿Quién le teme a un insecto?

_¡No soy la única!

_Ta-Takane.-de repente Haruka estaba frente a la chica tomando sus manos.-C-Creo que esto significa que…debemos casarnos.

_...!NO EXAGERES!-gritaron los gamers.

Omake Fin ewe

* * *

 **Será que aún merezco sus reviews? uwu**

 **Bueno, me despido por ahora nwn Bye byee**


End file.
